Confessions
by maej26
Summary: Slash. Alex sneaks over to Mike's room for an early morning snuggle.


**Title:** Confessions.  
**Pairing:** Mike "The Miz" Mizanin & Alex Riley  
**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but the story. If it happens to be true in anyway, it is merely a coincidence.

**A/N:** This is the first half of one of my completed chapters (ch 13 currently) of the fic I've been working on since the end of July. It doesn't give anything away plot-wise and I love the way it turned out so I wanted to share. Hope you enjoy it. I still have a ways to go with the story but it's coming along very nicely. Got 7 chapters in the bag!

* * *

_»shes gone._

A single beep is all it takes to wake up Alex. His mind racing non-stop all night and his internal clock already setting off an alarm of its own, so the single beep seems to be just enough to finish the job. Alex rolls over reaching for his phone and even before he reads the text message, he knows who it's from and what it says.

Over the course of the past few months, Alex and Mike have gotten into a comfortable routine sneaking around behind Maryse's back. They never intended to have an affair, it just seemed to naturally develop this way. And neither man would ever refer to what they're doing as an _affair_, each choosing to believe the lie that it's not cheating as long as they aren't having sex.

Alex grabs his keycard and the spare one Mike gave to him the night before off the desk. He dips into the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush and razor and heads to his boyfriend's room even though the safest route would be for Mike to come to him. And once in a while, Mike does surprise Alex by coming to his room but for the most part, it's Alex who's summoned by Mike (not that he ever minds).

It's dark outside, most of the superstars still sleeping so Alex doesn't worry about running into any of them in the hall. Though, logic should tell him that if Maryse is up and leaving this early then perhaps someone else is too. Subconsciously, this fear is always nestled in the back of Alex's mind and probably one of the reasons he gets to Mike's room as fast as he does. But he would just as much proclaim it's because he wants to spend as much time with the guy as possible...which is also true, especially _this_ morning.

Nevertheless, Alex glances to his left and to his right before he unlocks Mike's door and enters the darkened hotel room. His eyes slowly adjust to the lack of light as he strips down to his underwear and slides under the cool sheets, his warm body pressing against Mike's. He kisses Mike's shoulder and snakes his arm around the guy's torso. Mike grabs Alex's hand, brings it up to his mouth and kisses it tenderly.

"I love it when she leaves this early," Alex whispers, still adorning Mike's shoulder with soft kisses.

"Shhh, let's not talk about her," Mike mumbles as he turns to face his boyfriend. He presses his forehead against Alex's, caresses his unshaven face and the two stay like this for a time. Mike hopes for the day when he'll wake up in the morning and Alex will already be next to him but he knows that day lies far into the future so right now, he's just grateful to have moments like this with Alex at all.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?" Mike answers still sleepy.

Alex hesitates. "Nevermind."

For a second Mike thinks he knows what Alex was going to say. The romantic in him is disappointed the guy didn't say those three words he's been waiting to hear, especially since it's Valentine's Day. Even so, Mike is moved by the attempt and leans in, meeting Alex's neglected lips with his own.

"I think it's time to get up," Mike acknowledges breathlessly, regretfully.

Alex nods and the sorrow in his eyes, visible even in the dim light of the sunrise, catches Mike off-guard. He assumes Alex is sad he didn't have the courage to say what he wanted to say or maybe it's just having to move from this spot that's affecting the guy so much, it certainly wouldn't be the first time.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and kiss your stinky mouth all day, we gotta-"

"Stinky mouth?" Alex interrupts, pretending to be offended, though his laughter betrays him in an instant. He rolls Mike over onto his back. "I think the correct term is _morning breath_." Alex exhales and Mike dramatically covers his face, acting like he's disgusted. He wraps his legs around Alex's waist to assure the guy he's just playing. But he still acts like he's trapped, turning his head from side to side trying (and of course failing) to dodge Alex's huffs of hot air. Suddenly, Mike stops flailing around and grabs Alex's face pulling him into a sloppy kiss, thankful his diversion was a success - Alex no longer thinking about whatever it was that made him so sad.

"I easily have the advantage, you know," Alex boasts as he pulls away.

"How so?" Mike asks, still giggling.

"I could brush my teeth before coming over here but I never want you to feel self-conscious about _your_ morning breath."

How Alex always manages to say just the right thing never ceases to take Mike's _stale_ breath away. He turns the tables, rolling Alex over onto _his_ back and sits on top of the man for a moment. Alex holds Mike's hips as the two stare at each other, each knowing exactly what the other is thinking, what the other is _wanting, needing_. As Alex starts to move his hands down Mike's thighs, Mike brings one of his boyfriend's daring hands up to his mouth and kisses it a few times, even sucks on a finger or two, not even remotely oblivious to the undercurrent of Alex's desires. Knowing this kind of teasing isn't fair (to either of them), Mike gets up before they get too excited and tugs Alex towards him.

"C'mon. Let's go brush our teeth," Mike commands seductively. Well, as seductively as one can when talking about oral hygiene.

**xxxx**

When Alex is done shaving his face, he sits on the countertop next to the sink. He watches Mike's silhouette through the translucent shower curtain and wishes he could join him but the promise they made to each other is far too important. Besides, being naked with Mike _right now_ is probably the worst thing he could do. So, Alex waits patiently for Mike to finish.

"You going out with Maryse tonight?" Alex asks, even though he already knows the answer. He also knows passing the time this way is less than ideal - talking about his boyfriend going out for Valentine's day with his _girlfriend_ - but he mostly just wants to make sure the option of being with Mike tonight still isn't available.

There's a slight delay and then Mike sighs. "Yeah, we're going to some fancy French restaurant. She's had reservations there for a couple months now." Mike feels terrible even talking about this. "I like getting dressed up and going out to eat but I just-"

"Don't want to go with her," Alex interrupts and he isn't even sure if he said it loud enough for Mike to hear, not that it matters anyway.

The water is shut off with a squeaky turn of the knob and Alex watches as Mike opens the curtain slightly and reaches for a towel. A few seconds later Mike steps out and Alex silently curses the fact that a piece of cloth could be so lucky. Mike grabs a second towel to dry off his face and then drapes it over his head to dry his hair. Noticing that Mike is temporarily blinded, Alex takes advantage of the moment and pulls the man over to him with his feet, positioning him between his knees. Alex smiles as he listens to the echo of Mike's irresistible laugh and then reaches out and takes over the trivial task of drying his boyfriend's hair. After a few seconds he removes the towel from Mike's face, revealing the most beautiful smile he's probably ever seen and his chest aches at the sight. Alex drops the dampened towel to Mike's shoulders and then brings his hands back up to his rough face. He takes in this perfect moment, always afraid each moment like it will be their last.

Alex reaches for the canister of shaving cream and pumps it twice into the palm of his hand. He waits for Mike to object, maybe he'd rather do stuff like this on his own, Alex never thought to ask, but when Mike doesn't say anything, Alex lathers it onto the guy's face and starts to shave him smooth. After he taps off the excess cream the razor accumulated and runs it under the faucet, and before taking another stroke, Alex pauses to look into Mike's sparkling blue eyes, reminding himself again and again to remember every precious second. When he's finished, Alex brings both ends of the towel he left wrapped across Mike's shoulders, up to his face and wipes him clean.

Mike tries to recall a time, even just once, when he felt like this in any of his prior relationships. None of his girlfriends ever took the time to make him feel like he was special, like he was the only person in the world that mattered. Alex on the other hand has proven time and time again how much he cares about him and sure, the steam from his shower still lingers in the air, making the bathroom quite warm, but he doesn't think that's the reason he feels so weak.

"I love you," Mike confesses...


End file.
